10 things my children are no longer allowed to do
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Chief Burns Writes About What His Children Are Not Allowed To Do. Inspired By She-Has-Kitty-Ears For Her Story; "A List Of Things The Autobots Aren't Allowed To Do". Reviews And Suggestions Are Welcome! :-D HUMANIZED! R&R
1. Heatwave!

**10 things my children are no longer allowed to do. Written By Chief Charlie Burns. Subject- Heatwave**

 **1} Heatwave is no longer allowed to make islands fly.**

 **2} Heatwave is no longer allowed to hurt children for climbing on him because he looks like a giant. [I do not wish to explain this…]**

 **3} Heatwave is not allowed to hurt Requiem for insulting Chase about Galvertron**

 **4} Heatwave is no longer allowed to go to Japer without someone going with him. [It didn't go that well.]**

 **5} Heatwave is no longer allowed to tease Blades for his fear of heights. [Allie got really aggressive]**

 **6} Heatwave is no longer allowed to attempt to kill Kade for flirting with his adoptive daughter, Allie. [We've been through this. She is with Mikey. End of story]**

 **7} Heatwave is no longer allowed to yell at Mikey for getting kidnapped. [It wasn't his fault last time!]**

 **8} Heatwave is no longer allowed to get obsessed with world of Warcraft because you get to kill people. [Blurr offered resident evil, but he got hurt… Bones were broken in the process]**

 **9} Heatwave is no longer allowed to squirt a firehose at random people**

 **10} Heatwave is no longer allowed to use his firetruck siren to get home early.**

 _ **Ideas are welcome. This story idea was given to me by She-Has-Kitty-Ears for her story; A list of things the Autobots aren't allowed to do. I'm doing Blades next. [Evil grin]**_


	2. Blades!

**10 things my children are no longer allowed to do. Written By Chief Charlie Burns. Subject- Blades**

 **1} Blades is no longer allowed to obsess over fallout boy. [That does include big hero 6]**

 **2} Blades is no longer allowed to watch horror movies before bed. [Heatwave, Electron and Blades were hunting "Zombie hamsters"]**

 **3} Blades is no longer allowed to use Glacier's shield and act like Captain America. [It's for emergencies. NOT. A. TOY!]**

 **4} Blades is no longer allowed to dunk Electron in the ocean. [I do not wish to explain this]**

 **5} Blades is no longer allowed to be on Facebook. [He embarrassed Electron, Requiem, Allie and Glacier and death was almost involved]**

 **6} Blades is no longer allowed to follow Arcee into battle.**

 **7} Blades is no longer allowed to get excited about singing.**

 **8} Blades is no longer allowed to see robo-baby.**

 **9} Blades is no longer allowed to edit any more videos.**

 **10} Blades is no longer allowed to wear Dani's dress.**

 **Ideas are welcome... I'm doing Boulder next. [Happy grin]**


	3. Boulder!

**10 things my children are no longer allowed to do. Written By Chief Charlie Burns. Subject- Boulder.**

 **1} Boulder is no longer allowed to visit the zoo.**

 **2}** **Boulder is no longer allowed to dance.**

 **3}** **Boulder is no longer allowed to make it snow when it's summer.**

 **4}** **Boulder is no longer allowed to quote Lightning McQueen.**

 **5}** **Boulder is no longer allowed to take Brooklyn joy-riding.**

 **6}** **Boulder is no longer allowed to hurt Blurr because he hurt Chase by "Accident."**

 **7}** **Boulder is no longer allowed to make friends with hobos.**

 **8}** **Boulder is no longer allowed to act like Hodgens from Bones.**

 **9}** **Boulder is no longer allowed to watch Anime.**

 **10}** **Boulder is no longer allowed to scare little kids on Halloween.**

 _ **Ideas are welcome. This story idea was given to me by She-Has-Kitty-Ears for her story; A list of things the Autobots aren't allowed to do. I'm doing Chase next. [I don't know what the hell in gonna do grin]**_


	4. Chase!

**10 things my children are no longer allowed to do. Written By Chief Charlie Burns. Subject- Chase.**

 **1} Chase is no longer allowed to pretend** **to be with the bad guys.**

 **2}** **Chase is no longer allowed to act like Seeley Booth from bones.**

 **3}** **Chase is no longer allowed to swing his feet like a girl.**

 **4}** **Chase is no longer allowed to call Doc Greene Daddy. In. Any. Way.**

 **5}** **Chase is no longer allowed to sing rock-a-bye-baby.**

 **6}** **Chase is no longer allowed to do Cody's job.**

 **7}** **Chase is no longer allowed to attend magician shows.**

 **8}** **Chase is no longer allowed to have caffeine.**

 **9}** **Chase is no longer allowed to sneak out of the firehouse.**

 **10}** **Chase is no longer allowed to threaten Requiem with his dark magic.**

 _ **Ideas are welcome. This story idea was given to me by She-Has-Kitty-Ears for her story; A list of things the Autobots aren't allowed to do. I'm doing Chase next. [I don't know what the hell in gonna do grin]**_


	5. Blurr!

**10 things my children are no longer allowed to do. Written By Chief Charlie Burns. Subject- Blurr.**

 **1} Blurr is no longer allowed to get trampled by Horace Burns.**

 **2} Blurr is no longer allowed to speed in anger.**

 **3} Blurr is no longer allowed to tease Heatwave about "The Kade and Heatwave show"**

 **4} Blurr is no longer allowed to piss Chase off by bringing up Galvertron.**

 **5} Blurr is no longer allowed to bring Chase's past in the picture.**

 **6} Blurr is no longer allowed to talk to Chase before 5:00 am.**

 **7} Blurr is no longer allowed to steal the spaceship.**

 **8} Blurr is no longer allowed to put Cody in danger.**

 **9} Blurr is no longer allowed to put on Spider-Man's suit and say "There was a disturbance..."**

 **10} Blurr is no longer allowed to pick his nose in public.**

 _ **Ideas are welcome. This story idea was given to me by She-Has-Kitty-Ears for her story; A list of things the Autobots aren't allowed to do. I'm doing Salvage next [Crazy grin]**_


	6. Salvage!

**10 things my children are no longer allowed to do. Written By Chief Charlie Burns. Subject- Salvage.**

 **1} Salvage is no longer allowed to "shop" for junk in the firehouse.**

 **2} Salvage is no longer allowed to go dumpster diving.**

 **3} Salvage is no longer allowed to borrow a phone and disguise his voice to make it look like Galvertron is coming back.**

 **4} Salvage is no longer allowed to spend the day at the local dump.**

 **5} Salvage is no longer allowed to poke Blades saying "Whatcha gonna do about it, 'copter?! Huh?!"**

 **6} Salvage is no longer allowed to consume recyclables.**

 **7} Salvage is no longer allowed to go to antique malls in the weekends.**

 **8} Salvage is no longer allowed to yell at Glacier for freezing his recyclables.**

 **9} Salvage is no longer allowed to go to Golden Corral buffet.**

 **20} Salvage is no longer allowed to bother cats and dogs.**

 _ **Ideas are welcome. This story idea was given to me by She-Has-Kitty-Ears for her story; A list of things the Autobots aren't allowed to do. I'm doing Kade next [Insane grin]**_


	7. Kade!

**10 things my children are no longer allowed to do. Written By Chief Charlie Burns. Subject- Kade.**

 **1}** **Kade is no longer allowed to comb his hair in public.**

 **2}** **Kade is no longer allowed to watch Jurassic park.**

 **3}** **Kade is no longer allowed to look in the mirror.**

 **4}** **Kade is no longer allowed to take Hope and Megan to the park. {No explanation needed}**

 **5}** **Kade is no longer allowed to drink caffeine.**

 **6}** **Kade is no longer allowed to send Heatwave to the dentist for him.**

 **7}** **Kade is no longer allowed to scream like a little girl.**

 **8}** **Kade is no longer allowed to steal Chase's bow. {There was near-death involved}**

 **9} K** **ade is no longer allowed to take Chase and Boulder to a party on Halloween. (I still have the emotional scars)**

 **10} K** **ade is no longer allowed to tease Graham about his love life. {It can get really insulting and not kind at all}**

 _ **Ideas are welcome. This story idea was given to me by She-Has-Kitty-Ears for her story; A list of things the Autobots aren't allowed to do. I'm doing Allie next. [Excited grin]**_


	8. Allie!

**10 things my children are no longer allowed to do. Written By Chief Charlie Burns. Subject- Allie.**

 **1} Allie is no longer allowed to attack Hope for teaching Chase how to use her sword.**

 **2}** **Allie is no longer allowed to use Chase's bow against him.**

 **3}** **Allie is no longer allowed to sing let the monster rise from Repo! The genetic opera to Heatwave. {He gets OFFENDED. Mainly the ''Dad I hate you, GO AND DIE! And Hope gets to excited that we have to give her a sedative}**

 **4}** **Allie is no longer allowed to listen to imagine dragons.**

 **5}** **Allie is no longer allowed to attack Glacier with her shield.**

 **6}** **Allie is no longer allowed to act like Happy from Scorpion.**

 **7}** **Allie is no longer allowed to get pissed off at Blurr and try to kill him.**

 **8}** **Allie is no longer allowed to scare little children.**

 **9}** **Allie is no longer allowed to watch Orphan. {It's creepy. Unnatural... Somewhat evil.**

 **10}** **Allie is no longer allowed to use Chase to "Get back at" Blurr. {I never want to see Blurr upside down and Chase pointing his bow at everyone ever again.}**

 _ **Ideas are welcome. This story idea was given to me by She-Has-Kitty-Ears for her story; A list of things the Autobots aren't allowed to do. I'm doing Requiem next. [Weird, yet excited grin]**_


	9. Requiem!

**10 things my children are no longer allowed to do. Written By Chief Charlie Burns. Subject- Requiem.**

 **1} Requiem is no longer allowed to tease Chase for not having a mother. {It's just not fair. His mother was killed by Galvertron. IT'S. NOT. HIS. FAULT. He has MY permission to murder her if she does tease him about that}**

 **2}** **Requiem is no longer allowed to tease Salvage that it's too bad that he can't be with Allie. {It makes him feel sad and he stays in his room for DAYS.}**

 **3}** **Requiem is no longer allowed to sneak out to bars at night. {Chase had to go pick her up because nobody wanted to deal with _her_.}**

 **4}** **Requiem is no longer allowed to twerk in public.**

 **5}** **Requiem is no longer allowed to sing wrecking ball.**

 **6}** **Requiem is no longer allowed to change her hair color daily.**

 **7}** **Requiem is no longer allowed to act like Greek goddess; M** **edusa. {You cannot turn people to stone with your eyes}**

 **8}** **Requiem is no longer allowed to slap Hope because she created her own character for Halloween. {That's her thing!}**

 **9}** **Requiem is no longer allowed to mute Kade. {Even though we all want to...}**

 **10}** **Requiem is no longer allowed to bring a snake home a put it near Chase. {It's not funny and h** **e has Ophidophobia; fear of snakes caused by Galvertron.}**

 _ **Ideas are welcome. This story idea was given to me by She-Has-Kitty-Ears for her story; A list of things the Autobots aren't allowed to do. I'm doing Saige next. [Runs out of the room]**_


	10. Saige!

**10 things my children are no longer allowed to do. Written By Chief Charlie Burns. Subject- Saige.**

 **1}** **Saige is no longer allowed to** **sneak up on Graham and scream "YOU WILL BELONG TI ME YOU SMARTASS!"**

 **2}** **Saige is no longer allowed to bring a 4th grader to school and say he's her new pet.**

 **3}** **Saige is no longer allowed to kill Kade for teasing Graham and Cody.**

 **4}** **Saige is no longer allowed to quote Zira from lion king.**

 **5}** **Saige is no longer allowed to drink coffee.**

 **6}** **Saige is no longer allowed to sneak out of detention.**

 **7}** **Saige is no longer allowed to punch someone because they said "You're too dumb to be in 9th grade"**

 **8}** **Saige is no longer allowed to "Teach Kade a lesson."**

 **9}** **Saige is no longer allowed to slap Mayzez because she wouldn't steal Chase's bow so she can threaten Kade with it.**

 **10} S** **aige is no longer allowed to watch marshal arts fights.**

 _ **Ideas are welcome. This story idea was given to me by She-Has-Kitty-Ears for her story; A list of things the Autobots aren't allowed to do. I'm doing Graham next. [squeals like a fangirl with a crush on a human cartoon character even though she has a crush on Chase.]**_


	11. Graham!

**10 things my children are no longer allowed to do. Written By Chief Charlie Burns. Subject- Graham.**

 **1}** **Graham is no longer allowed to** **get captured by Galvertron. {He scared the hell out of me and Saige!)**

 **2}** **Graham is no longer allowed to** **tie Saige to a tree. {I do not wish to explain this...}**

 **3}** **Graham is no longer allowed to force-feed Hope with Chase because She won't eat all of her food.**

 **4}** **Graham is no longer allowed to fall of his horse. {I know that you don't mean to, but you scare the hell outta me!}**

 **5}** **Graham is no longer allowed to put a wig on Dani and call her Grandma.**

 **6}** **Graham is no longer allowed to shave Brooklyn's head in the middle of the night.**

 **7}** **Graham is no longer allowed to slap Kade with a sausage... Or at all in general.**

 **8}** **Graham is no longer allowed to eat "Magic meat"**

 **9}** **Graham is no longer allowed to say that griffin Rick wasn't meant to fly...**

 **10}** **Graham is no longer allowed to imitate HawkEye because he has a bow and arrow.**

 _ **Ideas are welcome. This story idea was given to me by She-Has-Kitty-Ears for her story; A list of things the Autobots aren't allowed to do. I'm doing Hope next. [Super Happy Dance]**_


	12. Hope!

**10 things my children are no longer allowed to do. Written By Chief Charlie Burns. Subject- Hope.**

 **1}** **Hope is no longer allowed to** **go with Chase while being "Undercover"**

 **2}** **Hope is no longer allowed to throw water balloons full of paint at Blurr with Chase and Allie.**

 **3}** **Hope is no longer allowed to** **stab Taylor because he insulted Chase or her dad.**

 **4}** **Hope is no longer allowed to** **sing let it go while slapping Taylor and Zurich.**

 **5}** **Hope is no longer allowed to kick Zurich or Taylor because they have "Growing problems..."**

 **6}** **Hope is no longer allowed to carry a taser. {I blame Chase for this reason...}**

 **7}** **Hope is no longer allowed to take Brooklyn, Boulder and Chase to play laser-tag.**

 **8}** **Hope is no longer allowed to _NOT_ to tell me that she's being bullied at school or elsewhere.**

 **9}** **Hope is no longer allowed to punch people because she's bored.**

 **10}** **Hope is no longer allowed to watch constantly...**

 _ **Ideas are welcome. This story idea was given to me by She-Has-Kitty-Ears for her story; A list of things the Autobots aren't allowed to do. I'm doing Brooklyn next. [Super Energized Dance]**_


	13. Brooklyn!

**10 things my children are no longer allowed to do. Written By Chief Charlie Burns. Subject- Brooklyn.**

 **1}** **Brooklyn is no longer allowed to** **quote Ironman.**

 **2} Brooklyn** **is no longer allowed to yell Knockout like Dave does to Alvin in Alvin & The Chipmunks. **

**3}** **Brooklyn is no longer allowed to slap Mayzez for singing awesometown.**

 **4}** **Brooklyn is no longer allowed to climb in a tree and refuse to get down.**

 **5}** **Brooklyn is no longer allowed to spend her WEEKLY allowance on family force 5 CD's.**

 **6}** **Brooklyn is no longer allowed to plan a blind date.**

 **7}** **Brooklyn is no longer allowed to dye her hair black.**

 **8}** **Brooklyn is no longer allowed to eat Mexican. {It makes her sick}**

 **9}** **Brooklyn is no longer allowed to throw hot cheese down Taylor's pants.**

 **10}** **Brooklyn is no longer allowed to cuss out Heatwave {People got hurt.}**

 _ **Ideas are welcome. This story idea was given to me by She-Has-Kitty-Ears for her story; A list of things the Autobots aren't allowed to do. I'm doing Mikey next. [Excited grin]**_


	14. Mikey!

**10 things my children are no longer allowed to do. Written By Chief Charlie Burns. Subject- Mikey.**

 **1} Mikey is no longer allowed to have ninja turtles marathons.**

 **2} Mikey is no longer allowed to call Chase "Chasey-Wasey." {Chase got seriously aggressive}**

 **3} Mikey is no longer allowed to slap Chase when he growls at him for touching his bow... {Why is Chase always getting slapped by someone...?}**

 **4} Mikey is no longer allowed to throw Blades off of a building** **...** **{He doesn't have his helicopter and he got hurt last time.}**

 **5} Mikey is _NOT_** **allowed to order pizza with mushrooms. {They give him gas!}**

 **6} Mikey is no longer allowed to read Allie's diary.** **...** **{She almost killed him. It took Chase, Boulder, Heatwave, Blades and Blurr to keep her from attacking him.}**

 **7}** **Mikey is no longer allowed to carry a gun.** **.** **...** **{Chase told me that he was "Murderous"}**

 **8}** **Mikey is no longer allowed to intimate Greek god, Hermes. {Yes, he invented wine... DO. _NOT_. DRINK. IT!}**

 **9}** **Mikey is no longer allowed to kick Requiem for insulting Allie, Blurr and Chase when she says they're "Part-Decepticons" {Not that we all don't enjoy it}  
**

 **10}** **Mikey is no longer allowed to call Blurr "Slow-moving" {People were physically hurt.}**

 _ **Ideas are welcome. This story idea was given to me by She-Has-Kitty-Ears for her story; A list of things the Autobots aren't allowed to do. I'm doing Cody next. {People are actually begging me to do someone?! {Passes out and quickly regains conciseness to write}**_


	15. Cody!

**10 things my children are no longer allowed to do. Written By Chief Charlie Burns. Subject- Cody.**

 **1} Cody is no longer allowed to eat all his candy on Halloween.**

 **2} Cody is no longer allowed to go on missions with us without permission.**

 **3} Cody is not allowed to show Boulder and Chase how to kill a mockingbird. {IT'S A BOOK!}**

 **4} Cody is not allowed to show hunger games to Requiem. {She tried to shoot Chase with his own bow...}**

 **5} Cody is not allowed to watch horror movies without Kade, Dani or I watching with him.**

 **6} Cody is not allowed to convince Glacier that her magic is evil.**

 **7} Cody is not allowed to go with Mikey to the mall.**

 **8} Cody is not allowed to "Borrow" Chase's bow for "Target practice."**

 **9} Cody is not allowed to cheat on a test. {I would rather an honest F than a dishonest A}**

 **10} Cody is not allowed to tell Chase that Blurr is missing when he goes to see Optimus's team.**

 _ **Ideas are welcome. This story idea was given to me by She-Has-Kitty-Ears for her story; A list of things the Autobots aren't allowed to do. I'm doing Mayzez next. {Screams in terror and runs around the house}**_


	16. Mayzez!

**10 things my children are no longer allowed to do. Written By Chief Charlie Burns. Subject- Mayzez.**

 **1} Mayzez is no longer allowed to scream for no reason. {Everyone knows how she is, I wish that I could prevent this.}**

 **2}** **Mayzez is no longer allowed to yell "YOU CAN DO IT CHASE! KICK HIS SORRY ASS" during a fight. {She almost got Chase and Mikey killed}**

 **3}** **Mayzez is no longer allowed to tear duct tape off of her mouth when Hope puts it on her for being annoying. {She deserves to have it on and KEEP it on her mouth when she's running her mouth like a crazy person.}**

 **4}** **Mayzez is no longer allowed to sing my little pony songs. {If I hear a true, true friend one more time...!}**

 **5} Mayzez is no longer allowed to sing when someone watches Frozen. {I don't care if she sings, but NOT while we're watching the movie.}**

 **6} Mayzez is no longer allowed to throw her laptop when her Sims on sims 4 have a boy and not a girl. {Don't. Just. Don't}**

 **7} Mayzez is no longer allowed to kick Taylor where the sun doesn't shine. {...}**

 **8} Mayzez is no longer allowed to sneak to Optimus's team and be Miko 2.0. {DON'T TRY TO KILL YOURSELF!}**

 **9} Mayzez is no longer allowed to slap Zurich for being a smart-ass. {He's a genius. It's his job to be smart.}**

 **10} Mayzez is no longer allowed to yell "FUCK ALL YOU LAZY ASS BITCHES! WHY ARE YOU SITTING OF YOUR SORRY ASSES! GO DO A DAMN THING FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" In public. {IT'S EMBARRASSING!}**

 _ **Ideas are welcome. This story idea was given to me by She-Has-Kitty-Ears for her story; A list of things the Autobots aren't allowed to do. I'm doing Dani next. [Stands awkwardly and sits down where you can't see me]**_


	17. Dani!

**10 things my children are no longer allowed to do. Written By Chief Charlie Burns. Subject- Dani.**

 **1} Dani is no longer allowed to go joy riding with Requiem.**

 **2}** **Dani is no longer allowed to give Blades a scoop-claw.**

 **3}** **Dani is no longer allowed to sing one of us from lion king because Mikey did something wrong.**

 **4}** **Dani is no longer allowed to slap Kade for being annoying.**

 **5}** **Dani is no longer allowed to tease Kade because he took gymnastics class.**

 **6}** **Dani is no longer allowed to slap Saige for scaring her.**

 **7}** **Dani is no longer allowed to watch Hotel Transylvania.**

 **8}** **Dani is no longer allowed to sing to Alvin and the chipmunks songs.**

 **9}** **Dani is no longer allowed to use the imaging changer to brig dogs to life.**

 **10}** **Dani is no longer allowed to use the scoop-claw to dunk Mikey.**

 _ **I**_ _ **deas are welcome. This story idea was given to me by She-Has-Kitty-Ears for her story; A list of things the Autobots aren't allowed to do. I'm doing Frankie Next. {Walk out of the room calmly.}**_


End file.
